


A Birthday Surprise

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Challenge Response, Community: fanfic100, Community: hp100, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-13
Updated: 2007-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 01:24:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/437586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets a birthday surprise</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the HP100 weekly challenge (go Slytherins!) "Balance"
> 
> And for the Fanfic100 prompt "Why?"

"Please forgive our nephew," Vernon cried, "he's very unbalanced. We've tried everything, but he just doesn't interact well with others."

Harry ignored his uncle's sniveling and grabbed his bed-frame desperately as he fought to control the power surging in his veins. Why had no one warned him that his magic would go haywire on his seventeenth birthday? It was just the sort of thing that everyone assumed he knew, and never bothered to mentioned.

Harry gritted his teeth as another wave of pain rushed through him. At least he wouldn't have to serve dinner to his uncle's boss ever again.


End file.
